Ishamael
|-|Ishamael= |-|Moridin= Summary Ishamael was the foremost of the Forsaken and the highest-ranked general under the Dark One. His soul and that of the Dragon have been spun out together endless times in an eternal conflict between Light and Shadow. His time spent half-trapped in the seal, combined with his constant use of the True Power, left him insane, and his only desire is for the Dark One to win and destroy reality, so he never has to be reborn again. After being killed by Rand al'Thor in the Stone of Tear he was resurrected in a new body by the Dark One, and took the name Moridin, meaning Death. As Moridin he was eventually an unintentional part of the defeat of the Dark One, and he died after Rand al'Thor switched bodies with him. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, at least 7-B with the Power, up to at least High 6-C, likely far higher | At least High 6-A, possibly 5-B Name: Ishamael, then Moridin. Originally named Elan Morin Tedronai Origin: The Wheel of Time Gender: Male Age: Over 400 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 4), Magic, Longevity, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Energy Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel and Spatial Manipulation via True Power Travelling (tears holes in the fabric of spacetime), Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification (can cut others off from their magic), Existence Erasure and Soul Destruction along with limited Time Manipulation via balefire, Energy Absorption via True Power shields, Animal Manipulation, Levitation, Pain Manipulation (can inflict wounds that can't be healed and continually cause overwhelming pain), Resistance to Power Nullification (The more Power Ishamael holds, the harder it becomes for others to cut him off from his ability to channel it) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Traded blows with Rand al'Thor), at least City level+ with the One Power (Dead even in power with Rand al'Thor), up to at least Large Island level+, likely far higher (Drew enough power to nearly rival Rand al'Thor using Callandor, though he fell before he could use it) | At least Multi-Continent level, possibly Planet level (His level of access to the True Power grew so high that when accessing it through his link with Moridin, Rand compared it to the power of the Choedan Kal). Balefire ignores conventional durability. Speed: At least Superhuman with Massively Hypersonic reactions when embracing the Power (Equal to Rand al'Thor) | At least Superhuman with Massively Hypersonic reactions when embracing the Power (Same as before) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Athletic Human Striking Strength: Wall Class | Wall Class Durability: Wall level physically (Comparable to Rand al'Thor), at least City level+ with Power barriers (Took no damage from a full power blast from Rand al'Thor that could "make the seas burn and eat mountains"), up to at least Large Island level+, likely far higher when drawing more fully on the True Power | Multi-Continent level, possibly Planet level Stamina: Very high. Should be even with Rand al'Thor. Range: Standard melee range. Kilometers using the Power Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Before joining the Shadow, Ishamael was a respected philosopher who was not an overly successful public author, but whose works were very well regarded by the intellectual elite of the Age of Legends. He seems to have been the only one to truly work out how the Wheel works, as well as the fact that his position in it had been fulfilled over and over again, with him reincarnating to simply fulfill the same functions with every turn of the Wheel. This knowledge drove him to ultimate nihilism, and he joined the Dark One in the hopes that the Pattern would be destroyed and everything would finally come to an end. Whether through research or instinct, Ishamael has a greater understanding of reality than anyone except Rand al'Thor, when the latter achieved universal awareness. Even after going completely insane, Ishamael retained his intellect, skill, and capacity for strategy. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques Channeling the One Power: Ishamael is one of the most powerful channelers ever to exist, the only one ever said to completely match Lews Therin Telamon/Rand al'Thor in skill and power. Unlike all the other Forsaken, Ishamael uses the True Power almost to the exclusion of the One Power, giving him an advantage in destructive ability and variety of weaves. A full explanation of channeling the One Power and the numerous abilities it grants is found here, and an explanation of the True Power is found here. Below is a list of Power-related abilities most relevant to Ishamael specifically: *'Balefire:' A weave that erases whatever it touches from existence, matter and soul, retroactively removing it from time. The more power is used to weave the balefire, the farther back in time the target is removed from. Using balefire too much actively destabilizes reality around the user. In the War of Power at the end of the Age of Legends, the entire Pattern nearly unraveled from its use. *'Incurable Wounds:' Through use of the True Power, Ishamael can inflict wounds that are completely incurable through use of the One Power. They also never stop inflicting pain. Characters over the course of the series feel what Rand does, and are surprised that he can continue to function with a wound constantly causing him enough pain to leave any normal man weeping uncontrollably. *'Resurrection/Soul Manipulation:' The Companion confirmed that it was Moridin himself who, after killing Graendal, placed her soul in a new body as punishment. *'Shadow Cloak:' Using the True Power Ishamael activates a full-body, shadowy shield. He used it to completely no-sell a blast from Rand that could "make the seas burn and eat mountains." Tel'aran'rhiod Manipulation: Ishamael was one of the rare male Dreamwalkers, and can access the world of dreams while sleeping as well as travel there in the flesh via a Gateway-like portal made using the Power. He has demonstrated extreme skill and knowledge of Tel'aran'rhiod, able to fire off extremely rapid, non-stop attacks against Rand al'Thor, including but not limited to: pressure on every point of Rand's body, 1000x gravity, placing him in a vacuum, making the air around him stone, and creating "unseen maws" to "rip Rand's mind from his body, to tear away his soul". *'Dreamshards:' Ishamael can create pocket realities known as Dreamshards and freely control every aspect of them. Key: Ishamael | Moridin Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Book Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Staff Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Earth Users Category:Metal Users Category:Light Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sound Users Category:Dream Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Illusionists Category:Villains Category:Mind Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Animal Users Category:Pain Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:The Wheel of Time